


Of Monsters & Meisters

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Immortals, Love, Magical Tattoos, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Protectiveness, Romance, Side Story, Storytelling, Tattoos, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Meister & a Weapon, Yancy learns to cope with her past, even if it is unhealthy to hang around someone who merely reminds you of your old partner. Will Yancy find love in the psychopath Stein & find a Meister fit to wield her, or continue on with neither being someone's Meister, or become someone's weapon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meister With A Back Story

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Yancy Alexandra Yeager  
> Age: 16  
> Height: 5'7  
> Weight: 120 lbs  
> Hair Color: Brown  
> Eye Color: Brown/Gold  
> Gender: Female  
> Species: Human?  
> Occupation: Staff member at Death Weapon Meister Academy.
> 
> Weapon(s): Kenneth Kendal Carson Age 18 - Status: Deceased
> 
> Meister(s): Dennis McCrery - Status: Decreased

Every day Yancy walked around the vast school, arms either behind her head, or twirling her weapon. But it wasn't a demon weapon, it wasn't a _person_. She would never use another weapon that could turn into a person, not after what had happened to her four years earlier,  & she swore never to be a weapon to any Meister after her own blinded her as a child.

 _"Never."_ She swore quietly, anger surging through her at the memory.

_"You'll be stronger if you devour these souls instead. Don't you want to be a real death scythe sooner, & work alongside Death himself?"_

Yancy growled fairly loud, some of the students quieted down, & watched her in curiosity. She glared at them, brown eyes flaring gold before fading back to their unoriginal color.

"Oh Yancy!" She sighed as the sing song voice of Spirit flowed down the corridor. Moments later long arms curled around her midsection & she was swept (literally) off her feet by the red haired death scythe. "You're back from your journey!"

"Ugh, Spirit, it was only a few months. Nothing to be so, so happy about." She said & pushed him away by his head, unlike other, she treated Spirit different. She tolerated him more, & did things she wouldn't do for anyone else.

"What crawled up your butt? You defeated a witch of the grand council! That doesn't go unnoticed-"

"If you're a student!" Yancy interrupted as she pushed his face away from hers. She walked on, annoyed when Spirit ran to catch up to her, "It doesn't matter if you're one of the strongest Meisters to have gone to DWMA."

_"We'll be legends if we defeat this witch Yancy! Don't yah see it now- we'd rule the school!" Yancy smiled to herself at Kenneth's child-like look in his blue eyes._

_"Yea, I guess we would, wouldn't we?" She questioned quietly as Kenneth ripped the paper off the bulletin board, reading over what the task called for._

"Student or staff, you'll be remembered. It may have taken you four years to find that witch, but you did it. You defeated her." Spirit said with an awestruck look in his eyes. Yancy saw it & it hurt to be reminded every day; yet she always powered through it.

_Yancy rested Kenneth's head on her lap, tears falling fast down her cheeks as she bit back a scream._

_"Kenny... Kenneth, please... Hold on... Why would you do that?" she said softly, carding fingers through his fiery locks in a calming fashion. Kenneth smiled up at her & held up a bloodied hand._

_"I was only doing what a weapon does; protect their Meister no matter what." He said with a pained grin, blood coating his once white teeth. Yancy held his hand tightly, watching as his eyes dimmed; he dancing on the edge of living & dead._

Spirit noticed Yancy's distant look & decided to wait for her to come back to the land of the living; last time someone interrupted her reminiscing, they almost died.

_"That's no excuse." He huffed halfheartedly, his grip loosening. Kenneth reached up, wiping away her tears, she ignoring the smearing of his blood across her cheeks._

_"Promise me... To get this witch when you have a new weapon." He said barely auditable. Yancy whimpered & nodded._

_"I will get revenge, but I'll never get another weapon... You will be my first weapon... Always." Kenneth had stopped breathing & Yancy mourned._

"Spirit, I have to go... Something came up." Yancy said before sprinting down the corridor. He barely noticing Kid, Maka, Soul, Stein, Black Star, Liz, Patty, & Tsubaki.

"You reminded her... Didn't you Spirit." Stein stated more than questioned.

Maka looked at Stein in curiosity,  
"Reminded Senpai Yeager of what?" Stein looked to Spirit who wiped at the smile off his face & replaced it with a serious face.

"Well, Yancy has been training them, & traveling a lot with them on missions lately." Spirit pointed out, "I think it's time for them to know the truth of why she doesn't ever want a weapon or Meister, right Stein?"

"Indeed, come, to my office." Stein said past his cigarette.


	2. Yeager's Secret

Everyone gathered around Stein & Spirit as they sat besides each other, they looked once more to one another before looking back to the students.

"As you all know," Spirit began, "Yancy is both a Meister & a weapon." They nodded, "However, what you do not know is that at one point, she herself had decided to be a weapon." Maka's & the rests eyes widened in shock.

"For who?" Maka asked hushed.

"When?" Liz also asked.

"For a man named Dennis McCrery. He was a legendary Meister of his time, one without a weapon." Spirit said & glanced uneasily to Stein.

"He found a nine year old girl, soon to turn ten in one month. McCrery asked her to become his weapon, his partner, & the gullible child agreed. He promised to make her the strongest weapon, one Lord Death couldn't refused, & McCrery was technically going to make her a strong scythe, but in an... unorthodox way." Stein said as he lit a cigarette, "They never actually fought, & the child didn't understand they were suppose to fight kishins; instead, McCrery used the weapon to reek havoc on the lesser souls, ones unable to protect themselves; he slayed humans with her, & had her devour their innocent souls."

"Wouldn't that turn the weapon into a kishin itself?" Soul asked from his seat besides Maka, her eyes intent on the professor. Stein grunted with an almost unnoticeable nod.

"Yes, Stein & I came along somewhere after her birthday, McCrery had been so close to making a kishin; he himself insane by the time we found them. We still remember that day, we were to capture a lower level witch & collect her soul, then I would finally be a death scythe, but we stumbled upon them. Stein & I managed to just barely defeat McCrery, leaving us with her, she was confused & enraged, revealing to us that she was also a Meister-"

Stein interrupted, "Those four tattoos Yancy has, you know of them correct?"

Kid nodded, "Indeed, the two solid black bands she has on each side, on her wrists? What about them?"

"She had those even when we found her, each one of those bands is a different weapon she can materialize from the ink of the tattoos." Stein explained, "She has four choices; between a scythe, like Spirit, it all black & decorated with scarlet & gold scroll work. A sword like Tsubaki's form, the handle is faded brown leather, & the blade as well is black-"

"The other two are quite strange for a Meister to wield," Spirit butted in, "One is a double bladed scythe, it has a blade on each end of the staff. Many Meisters are afraid of using such a weapon for fear if killing themselves or someone else."

"A-and the other weapon?" Patti asked quietly from behind Liz.

"Yancy has the ability to have blades sprout from both her back & her arms. If a weapon, like herself, can manipulate her blades that much, imagine how powerful she'd be with a Meister, more or less a kishin." Stein butted in.

"She'd be unstoppable..." Kid trailed off, "What of her soul?" Stein looked to Maka who shifted nervously.

"Why don't you ask Maka." He stated, everyone looking to her. She dropped her hands in her lap, sighing to herself before speaking;

"Yancy's soul looks kishin at first glance, but upon closer inspection of the possible enemy, there is a thin layer of a human soul encasing it. It's like she is holding onto her humanity, but there are cracks in her human soul where the kishin has broken through, the kishin in her is beginning to consume her human soul." Maka explained rushed. The door flew open, there stood Yancy with her scythe out, eyes harsh as she glared at an indifferent Stein & scared Spirit.

"I guess the truths out for the most part," she huffed a laugh, "Guess I'll finish it."

"How many more souls of a human do you need to consume to become a kishin?" Liz asked.

"I've already become a scythe, I managed to get my hundred souls a few months after..." she trailed off, "Anyways, human wise, I need one more, then I'll be a kishin. Maka knows that already, but either way," Yancy glanced down at her hand & clenched it into a fist. "I might as well be a monster."

"You're not a monster," Stein said as he glanced at her through his spectacles. Yancy slowly unclenched her fist as a familiar hand rested on her shoulder, she opened her eyes, & reached up to rest her hand atop Stein's.

"You all know of my story now... Any questions?" She asked quietly, hoping no one heard.

"Why did you take on that witch from the grand council? Won't you become a target for revenge?" Maka asked as nicely as possible. Yancy flinched away from her question, she met the olive green eyes of her infatuation's creation. They awaited an answer, Yancy only opening her mouth when her scythe glowed, & a black band appeared, join the one above it on her right wrist.

"I fought that witch because I vowed to get revenge for my fallen weapon, Kenneth Carson, age 18 at death; he was my first weapon, & my last." She gulped, "That witch is the one who killed him, he- he was always different; said he never wanted a Meister..."

_A 12 year old Yancy scooted away as the male with should length red hair, & sapphire blue eyes strode over to her, glaring at anyone who watched him. Yancy went stiff when he stood in front of her, unimpressed eyes boring down on her like a thousand arrows._

"But he asked me to be his."

_He didn't say anything for a few minutes, "You're a Meister right?" He finally asked, his voice light yet holding a serious tone. Yancy nodded sheepishly, bowing her head to the older._

_"And a weapon as well."_

"Once I told him that, he went silent."

_"I know, I'm weird. Just please, leave me alone, I don't want any trouble." Yancy blabbered before the red head silenced her. A smile, small & insignificant gracing his pale, shape features._

"Yet he still asked."

_"Will you be my Meister? I'm Kenneth Kendal Carson by the way, I'm 18." Kenneth held out a hand to the small girl. Yancy smiled up at him nervously & shook his hand._

_"I'm Yancy Yeager, age 12. And if you really want me to be your Meister, then I will; partner."_

"I wish he'd never ask sometimes. I wish he would've found someone else, someone who would've fought for him, who would've protected him like I couldn't." Yancy fell to her knees, Spirit the first to appear by her side.

_"How come you always turned down the other Meisters? You said you didn't want one, yet here I am." Yancy asked a week into their partnership. The two had grown close in the short amount of time, sharing stories, & their pasts together. It was natural for them to hover around the other; they just unconsciously gravitated towards one another when in a room._

_Kenneth shrugged, "I didn't feel like they were worth for me. I mean, I'm a normal scythe yes, but my personality consists of insanity; I'm crazy. And when I saw you, it just clicked in my mind."_

Yancy hugged Spirit tightly, "Kenneth, I miss you..." He spoke soothing words in her ear as Stein cleared everyone from his office. Stein crouched besides the two, running a hand through her short, choppy brown hair.

"Come on, it's time to go home Yancy." Stein said lifting her up. Yancy clung to Spirit & it took all his strength to pry her off.

"I'll visit you tomorrow okay? It is Saturday after all," Spirit patted her head with a worried smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Yancy is rushed to Stein's office after going off alone & facing a foe just as deadly as Asura. Now that Yancy has had a taste of madness, will her mind succumb to it & help her to become the worst enemy for DWMA, or will Spirit be able to pull her back by becoming her weapon forcibly?


End file.
